violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Temper Tantrum Rides Revenge of the Mummy
Dad: So we are at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. And we're off to see the Revenge of the Mummy. Leland: But that ride is too extreme! Carlos: Not as extreme as scarlxrd! Yeagar: Well I think it's a nice and relaxing ride. Leland: NICE AND RELAXING?!?! Dad: Leland it is okay. If you ride it and don't like it, you don't have to come to it again. Leland: Well I guess so. As the 4 are about to get on the ride, a safety video plays This is a high speed roller coaster that includes sudden and dramatic acceleration, climbing, tilting, dropping, and backwards motion. If you have abnormal blood pressure or heart condition, is pregnant, suffer from motion sickness or dizziness, or back and neck problems, you are advised not to ride. Leland: I'm pregnant! I can't ride this! Dad: Last time I've checked, human males can't get pregnant! Yeagar: Leland just go in! Leland: Fine! The ride begins to move. Speaker: Before we begin, we must do a warm-up to make sure the cart works properly. The cart accelerates fast, then stops. It climbs up and drops down, as well as tilt and go backwards Speaker: Okay! The cart works! Now let's begin our adventure! Leland: That was s***! Dad: Leland! Carlos: If you can go through that warm-up, you can go through the rest! As the cart moves, Reggie warns the passengers Reggie: Are you insane?! Get out of here! The curse is real; this whole place is a trap! He is after your souls! Look for the medjai symbol. It's your only hope! Imhotep: SILENCE!!! (eats Reggie's soul) Leland: WHAT THE FRICK?!?! Imhotep: With your souls, I shall rule for all eternity! The cart moves to another room. Treasure is seen Imhotep: Serve me and savor riches beyond measure, or refuse and savor a more bitter treasure. Leland: I ACCEPT!!! I ACCEPT!!! Carlos: Are you crazy? You have to serve him to get the treasure! Leland: I don't care! I need the money to buy out PETA and make it go bankrupt and die! I will also use the money to bring back Toys R Us! Imhotep: That's all you're gonna use the treasure for? What the hell is wrong with you? Speaker: F*** YOU, IMHOTEP!!! YOU GOT BAITED IN DUDE BAIT!!! Imhotep: DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT UP!!! STACY AND THAT FAGGOT ARE ALL H**S FOR TRICKING ME AND THINKING I WILL GET P****!!! Dad: CAN WE JUST GO?!?! Speaker: SURE!!! The cart moves quickly out of the room, but hits a wall Leland: BEETLES!!! Speaker: GET OFF OF THEM!!! The cart moves backwards Leland: HOLY F***!!! Dad: THIS RIDE IS A DISASTER!!! Carlos: What are you talking about? This is fun! Yeagar: FUN?!?! THE BEETLES RUINED MY HAIR!!! The cart moves to another room. Imhotep appears Imhotep: Not even the medjai can save you now. There is no escape. Your end shall be my beginning. Behold your fate. Will this be your destiny? Leland: F*** YOU GAY BOY!!! Dad: LELAND?!?! Imhotep: Guys I swear, that Dude Bait s*** was just a mess-up! I am now a Misandry supporter! Yeagar: Says the MALE!!! The riders laugh Imhotep: SILENCE!!! Speaker: Imhotep you are a idiot! You don't even care about anyone but yourself! Imhotep: Oh yeah? I was gonna go easy on you all, but because you wanted to humiliate me and go hard on me? I'll go hard on YOU!!! The cart accelerates so fast, it shoots out the building Leland: OH NO!!! WE'RE FLYING!!! Speaker: IMHOTEP WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!?! YOU'RE GOING WAY TOO DAMN FAR!!! Imhotep: FIRST OFF, TIME TO GET FLOGGED!!! Riders: OH NO!!! The cart crashes in the Shrek 4-D theater Shrek: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!?! Employee: We don't allow people crashing through the middle of the torture! So all of you riders will get a flogging! Leland: WHAT?!?! Carlos: M'am this is a mistake! Imhotep crashed our cart here! Employee: Inexcusable! Time to get beaten up! Speaker: I DON'T THINK SO!!! The cart flies out of the building Imhotep: WHAT?!?! Speaker: I knew the controls on the ride would work! Imhotep: OH YEAH?!?! Speaker gets cut off Imhotep: NOW I HAVE FULL CONTROL ON THE CART!!! AND THAT SPEAKER GUY ISN'T GONNA HELP!!! Dad: PLEASE!!! HAVE MERCY!!! Imhotep: I'M SORRY, I DON'T KNOW WHAT "MERCY" MEANS. NOW DIE!!! The cart crashes in The Simpsons ride Homer: Imhotep are you messing around the carts again? Lisa: There is no way you could've survived that! Leland: Well we did, w****! Dad: LELAND!!! DO YOU WANT IMHOTEP TO FLATTEN US?!?! Leland: Yes! Robert: You fools! You've ruined my plan to kill the Simpsons family! Bart: What?!?! Marge: Why would you kill us? Robert: Because you guys always get good attention, and I'm considered evil and stupid! The only person who likes me is Trippie Redd! Bart: Maybe it's because he looks like you! Homer: And his music is horrible! I've seen Soulja Boy make better music than him! Imhotep: SILENCE!!! Dad: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?!?! Imhotep: Well 1: Because you brought up my past. 2: I hate the Simpsons in general. 3: Do you want me to kill you all? Oh wait, I AM GONNA BLOW UP THIS RIDE AND YOU ALL TO SMITHEREENS!!! Riders: OH NO!!! Lisa: Hey! You don't need to do that! I'll give you all of me if you don't blow up this amazing ride! Marge: LISA MARIE SIMPSON!!! Homer: I've got Duff! And I'm not afraid to use it! Imhotep: GUESS WHAT?!?! SAY ALL YOU WANT, BUT THE RIDE AND THESE RIDERS ARE GOING BYE BYE!!! Leland: WHAT?!?! Carlos: NO!!! DON'T!!! Yeagar: I DON'T WANNA DIE!!! Imhotep: الله أكبر!!! The entire Simpsons ride explodes. Everyone but Leland, Lee, Yeagar, Carlos, and Imhotep dies Leland: W-what the frick?! Dad: HOW THE HELL DID WE SURVIVE?!?! Yeagar: Fanfic logic. Carlos: Thank goodness! Imhotep: WHAT?!?! HOW ARE YOU S***HEADS STILL ALIVE?!?! THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA- Leland: الله أكبر!!! (blows up Imhotep) Dad: ABOUT TIME!!! ???: Well congratulations! Leland: Who was that? The 4 turn back. Jimmy Fallon is seen Dad: Jimmy Fallon? What are you doing here? Yeagar: Shouldn't you be at your ride? Jimmy: Well what if I told you that I was the guy on the speaker? Leland: WHAT?!?! Carlos: So it was you? Jimmy: Yeah! I'm glad I've used fanfic logic to save you all! Yeagar: But what about the Simpsons? Dad: The fans are gonna be mad that they all died! Leland: And I didn't even got a chance to ride the ride! Jimmy: Well sadly, we can't use fanfic logic to bring back the ride nor the characters with a snap of a finger. Dad: WHAT?!?! Carlos: That's bull! Yeagar: You know what? Let's go back to our hotel! Our time was going so well until we went on "Revenge of the Torturous Bisexual Mummy"! The 4 laugh Leland: But seriously, let's go home. Dad: Okay! Jimmy: But what about my ri- Leland: F*** YOUR RIDE!!! Leland eggs Jimmy Fallon Dad: LELAND!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum Category:Trip Disasters